


lavender

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, jisung tiny dick!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: Well, Seungmin thinks. It’s not the worst.It’s a miracle that one, Seungmin’s home before Jisung, and two, his long-awaited package hadn’t been stolen from their front door. It looks fancy, a sturdy yet delicate white box, tied up in a pretty, pale pink ribbon.or, seungmin gets himself a nice new pair of lingerie, and jisung loves it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	lavender

**Author's Note:**

> hello ive been rly busy BUT i finally managed to say down and write a lil something! ive been working on fests too SORRY umu

_ Well,  _ Seungmin thinks.  _ It’s not the worst. _

He smooths his hands over the lace, noting how his body curves in the mirror. Jisung’s been bulking up, definitely, going to the gym with Chan and Changbin four times a week, with his arms, thighs and chest filling out nicely. Seungmin is not one for that. Almost passing out at the first time he’d gone with Jisung to the gym, Seungmin has gladly sworn off of working out, content with the lack of exercise in his life. So no, Seungmin’s chest has not been filling out as well as Jisung’s, and he thinks he doesn’t do this set of lingerie justice. 

It’s a miracle that one, Seungmin’s home before Jisung, and two, his long-awaited package hadn’t been stolen from their front door. It looks fancy, a sturdy yet delicate white box, tied up in a pretty, pale pink ribbon. Seungmin wills himself to calm down and take a shower before even opening the box, rummaging through copious amounts of decorative tissue to get to the main event -- a set of lacy, lavender lingerie. The material sits comfortably on his honeyed skin, making his waist look even tinier than it already was. He’d picked the right top, one with no cups, that his lack of a defined chest couldn’t fill up anyway. He turns around to see how his ass looks in the underwear, and squeezes his butt. Damn.

“Damn, baby,” Jisung’s voice wavers from the door. His voice is so much lower already, and Seungmin’s head whips over to look at his boyfriend of three years. “Is it my birthday?”

“No, that was a month ago,” Seungmin hums playfully. He makes a noise of surprise when Jisung walks over to him, and (carefully) pushes him onto the bed. Jisung cages Seungmin in between his arms, and leans forward to kiss him. 

“You look absolutely stunning, Seungmin,” Jisung says in awe. Seungmin flushes. Jisung was always one to be direct and upfront with shameless compliments, and even after three years, Seungmin has yet to get used to it. “Is this an invitation to fuck, or am I reading this entirely wrong?”

Seungmin laughs, high and bright in filling the room. “Yes, Jisung,” Seungmin looks up at Jisung adoringly, cupping a cheek with his hand. “This  _ is _ an invitation to fuck.”

“Okay,” Jisung says simply. “Good.”

Jisung reaches down to feel over Seungmin’s cock, the pressure feeling heavenly in addition to the soft material of the lingerie against his skin. Jisung’s kissing down his neck still fully clothed, and Seungmin blushes at the thought of being laid so bare out for his boyfriend. He expects Jisung to get his dick out and jerk them off together already, but Jisung seems to take his time with kissing down Seungmin’s body, letting his hands roam over  _ all _ of him. From his neck, Jisung kisses down his arm, redirects onto Seungmin’s sensitive tummy, over the waistband of his panties, and stops to nuzzle at Seungmin’s half-hard cock. Seungmin giggles aloud.

“Jisung,” Seungmin whines uncharacteristically. “Hurry up, please.” 

“No,” Jisung mumbles from between Seungmin’s legs. “I’m going to worship you.”

The statement is romantic, but Seungmin can’t help but twist his face up in amusement. “That was so cringey, Jisung,” He teases. 

Jisung pouts, which Seungmin quickly leans down to kiss away. Then, leaning back, he says, “Worship me, then.” 

Jisung chuckles as he dives in to kiss the most sensitive parts of Seungmin’s soft thighs. Seungmin giggles from how ticklish it is, and is glad Jisung doesn’t seem too hurt by the banter. Jisung and him have always clicked so well. 

Jisung mouths over Seungmin’s cock, the heat feeling heavenly over soft lace. Seungmin whimpers. “Don’t make a mess of them, Hannie,” He warns in a soft voice. “They’re new.”

Jisung laughs. “I won’t.”

He toys with the waistband of Seungmin’s panties, and Seungmin lifts his hips so Jisung can tenderly pull them off. He sets them aside, folding them neatly just how Seungmin would. Seungmin smiles to himself. It’s astounding what three years with someone can do to change a person. 

“Your cock is so pretty,” Jisung sighs. “Just like the rest of you.” 

Seungmin laughs, but it quickly morphs into a gasp when Jisung takes Seungmin’s cock into his mouth. He suckles lightly on the head, enough to make Seungmin squirm, and squeezes Seungmin’s thighs before he sinks down further. Slowly, Jisung takes more and more of Seungmin in. Seungmin knows Jisung likes hearing all the little noises he makes, and he doesn’t have to ham it up too much this time. He’s already so riled up, he doesn’t have to pretend. 

Jisung’s head bobs up and down with a practiced ease, and Seungmin cards a hand through Jisung’s dark brown hair. Of all the colours Jisung’s slapped onto his head, hours spent in their bathroom with Seungmin helping with the home-done dye job, he finds this simple colour suits him the best. 

“I love you, you know that?” Seungmin sighs, letting Jisung take him down all the way to the hilt, gagging a little as it grazes the back of his throat. Jisung pulls off.

“You say that only when I’m choking on your dick,” Jisung teases, grinning widely at Seungmin. 

Seungmin faux-gasps, resting the back of his hand on his forehead dramatically. “Oh, you’ve caught me! Whatever shall I do now?” 

Jisung cackles in the endearing way he always does, and Seungmin’s heart swells. “I’ll still gladly get you off, though,” Jisung hums, before he latches back onto Seungmin’s length. 

There’s a clinking of a belt buckle, Jisung expertly undoing it with one hand, and the pulling down of his fly, presumably to get his cock out. The sound of Jisung roughly fisting at his cock is enough to get Seungmin leaking. Jisung smiles up at him, as best he can with a dick in his mouth. The asshole.

Jisung’s always so good with his mouth, and the younger man is never one to give up on giving a blowjob. “Hannie,” Seungmin gasps airily. “I’m close.”

Jisung meets Seungmin’s hooded eyes with a knowing gaze, then sucks even harder. Seungmin whimpers, and grips Jisung’s hair even tighter. The familiar feeling resides in his gut once more, with the warm heat of Jisung’s mouth around him and how his teeth graze the length of his dick just slightly. 

Seungmin gasps loudly, head falling back and eyes rolling into the back of his head as he comes, filling Jisung’s mouth. Jisung’s eyelids flutter as he swallows the sticky fluid down, smiling cheekily and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jisung leans up and Seungmin kisses him hard, holding his face softly in his hands. The taste of his come on Jisung’s tongue is expected, but not exactly pleasant. Regardless, Seungmin sighs sweetly as they part, Seungmin looking longingly into Jisung’s eyes. “Can I get you off, baby?” 

“Yes,” Jisung laughs in the small space between them. “Yes please.”

“You’re so eager,” Seungmin grins. Jisung’s cock is already out, and it’s so easy to wrap his hand around the length. Jisung whimpers at the touch, and Seungmin giggles a little as he tugs the foreskin back and forth. 

Seungmin presses their foreheads together and sighs, hand still in Jisung’s thick, gorgeous locks. Even like this, when everything is simple and easy, the sex is so good, and it’s because Seungmin loves Jisung  _ so goddamn much. _ Jisung tries to maintain eye contact, aside from the occasional squirming in his spot. 

Jisung’s cock isn’t very big. Hell, Seungmin could easily cover Jisung’s cock with his hand. But he’s always responsive, and he fucks him well too. Seungmin really couldn’t ask for anything less.

He keeps moving his hand, skimming his fingertips over Jisung’s leaking tip. Jisung’s hips buck up with the touch, overly sensitive, and Seungmin grins cheekily at him.

“I’m coming,” He pants. “Oh, God- I’m-”

Eyes fluttering shut, mouth falling open with the cutest little whines, and then Jisung’s spilling into Seungmin’s insistent hand. Seungmin giggles, lets Jisung catch his breath as he stares back at him with blown pupils. 

Seungmin gawks at his boyfriend. “You’re so hot.”

“Says the one wearing the lingerie?” 

Seungmin scrunches his nose. “You are hot though. Even if I’m the one looking pretty right now.”

“We should do more with these,” Jisung looks down and toys with the strap of Seungmin’s lingerie top, running his finger between the material and Seungmin’s burning hot skin. “I’d like to fuck you while you wear these.”

“As long as you don’t get come on them,” Seungmin smiles, and kisses Jisung once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> do let me know if you liked this!! u can find me on [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)


End file.
